


a welcome invasion of privacy

by pineappleplushies



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Closeted Character, Degradation, Diary/Journal, Dirty Talk, Dry Humping, Insults, Love Confessions, M/M, Masturbation, Neck Kissing, Spit As Lube, Spit Kink, Voyeurism, anyways yeah enjoy this absolute mess of kinks, closeted kazuichi, everyone makes fun of these two idiots for fucking, im a lesbian what can i say, im bad at writing Penis Stuff, kind of i dunno, kind of???, look i cant help projecting my kinks onto characters okay im a kinnie what do you want from me, nsfw journal, oh wow hi another fic from my wattpad, peko threatens kazuichi with death because she's a protective adopted big sis okay, this is a kinky one lads prepare your asses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:07:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27086818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pineappleplushies/pseuds/pineappleplushies
Summary: fuyuhiko finds kazuichi's journal, and decides to take a peek. kinky shit ensues.
Relationships: Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko/Soda Kazuichi
Kudos: 99





	1. folded pages

a neon pink book, huh? that seems pretty out of place.  
he was only in kazuichi's cabin so he could retrieve the tie he left there last week, but...  
the mechanic is off the island for the weekend- it wouldn't hurt to take a quick peek, right?

hmm- from what he could gather from the contents, it was a journal of sorts.

fuyuhiko skimmed through a few pages- mostly just scribbles about how the day went, new ideas for something to build, or little doodles. It all seemed pretty typical for kazuichi, although he did find that there was next to nothing written about princess sonia. that was certainly a surprise, especially since the mechanic talked about her so much.

what am i doing?  
this isn't right.

despite this nagging thought, he continued to scan over the next entries.  
eventually, he came across a few pages that were folded- almost as if to hide what was written on them. curiously, he unfolded the first page, and began to read it.

"god dammit fuyuhiko."  
wait, what?  
"i wish i could tell you- i really do, it's just... difficult to find the right words. how am i supposed to tell you when you still think i have a crush on miss sonia? "  
...is this..?  
"i can't just up and say that i'm in love with you."  
holy shit!  
fuyuhiko's face flushed a light pink, and he unfolded the next page.  
"i gotta get this down somewhere, or i swear i'm gonna end up blurting it out.  
i keep having these... fantasies. at first it was just kissing you, nothing too out of the ordinary but... eventually i started imagining what it would be like for you to kiss my neck, my chest, my thighs, my- well you get the point"  
the yakuza's breath hitched.   
oh.  
"i know its stupid because realistically you'd hate me for imagining all that  
there's no chance in hell that you'd ever wanna do those things for me.  
i mean  
shit  
i'll do just about anything  
i'd even let you spit on me, if you wanted to  
maybe i'd use it as lube and jerk off with it  
and you'd call me disgusting while i did it but i wouldn't care  
i wouldn't care as long as you watched me."

fuyuhiko gulped, suddenly aware of the heat pooling in his stomach.

"i hate that you probably think about someone else when you masturbate   
but even if you finished while moaning someone else's name  
as long as you let me lick up your cum i'll be satisfied  
maybe you'd get sympathetic and let me help you instead  
you would lay me on my back and kiss up and down my neck  
you'd taunt me and say that i'm a pathetic mess  
asking me if this is what i wanted the whole time  
even though you know it is  
and then  
oh god..."

fuyuhiko's pants felt... really tight all of a sudden. he kept reading.

"you'd make me suck on your fingers  
i'd do it in a heartbeat  
then you would go down south and press them into me  
stretching me and calling me a slut because i'm already leaking for you  
you would swipe a finger over my dripping cock and -"

the yakuza began to unbutton.

"-then lick it and kiss me  
asking if i could taste myself  
before i could respond you'd slide your fingers out of me  
and put your dick in to replace them  
it would feel so good  
it would feel so goddamn good  
and you'd go slowly at first  
teasing me, nibbling on my shoulder  
but eventually you'd just lose control and fuck me 'til i see stars  
and i'd be begging for you to go harder  
you would like that, right?  
if i begged for you?"

fuyuhiko couldn't take it anymore. he hastily took off his pants, sat down on kazuichi's bed, and pulled his member out of his undergarments. god, he was throbbing.   
he began to stroke himself as he reread the entry over and over.  
as he got closer to orgasm, his pace became more erratic, and he became vaguely aware of the fact that he was panting.   
"mmh- beg for me- beg for me-!" he moaned, further quickening the movements of his hand.  
it didn't take him long to finish after that.  
"fuck- kazuichi!"  
finally, he spilled over the edge, shuddering and coming down his leg.  
after riding out his climax, he jumped up from the bed.

"what the hell am i doing?!"

he hurriedly cleaned himself off, put his pants back on, and shoved kazuichi's journal back where he found it. soon after, he left the mechanic's cabin, still forgetting to take back the tie he came there for.  
face flushed a bright red, fuyuhiko walked back over to his own cabin, and buried his head in his hands.  
to be honest? he had never really acted on his feelings for kazuichi- well, before today. whenever he had a crush he bottled it up so quickly that he barely even recognized that he had one in the first place.  
i mean, it's almost as if those feelings just... burst out when he read the diary entry.  
oh well. at least this meant that kazuichi liked him back.  
that was definitely certain.


	2. first times

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> two horny idiots attempt to court.

kazuichi arrived back a little earlier than planned, but that was okay.  
fuyuhiko had an idea.  
the most logical way to go about this was to simply tell the mechanic that he liked him back, but what fun was it to be logical? he wanted to do a little flirting first- for science.

it was a perfect, sun-kissed day on the island, and the mechanic was relieved to be home.  
damn, those future foundation meetings could be rough as hell.  
once he got off the boat, he was greeted by the ever-enthusiastic ibuki, and received a near spine-crushing hug from nekomaru. as he was returning to his cabin, he crossed paths with fuyuhiko, who offered to go on a walk with him. kazuichi, of course, was happy to oblige. that would be a nice ending to an otherwise exhausting weekend.

the two began a leisurely stroll to the park. despite the peaceful lull of the ocean, a heavy tension hung in the air like a blanket. they couldn't quite meet each other's eyes.

it was time to enact his plan.

fuyuhiko decided that he needed to "stretch", and casually placed one of his arms around kazuichi's waist.   
so far so good.  
it wasn't exactly the most intimate gesture in the world, but it still made the mechanic shudder slightly.   
the shorter boy smirked.  
"Are you okay..?"   
kazuichi looked away, although his ears were a telltale shade of red.  
"i'm- i'm good! I'm fine. just a little tired from the boat ride."  
the yakuza removed his arm from kazuichi's waist.   
then, he cupped kazuichi's face and turned it towards his own, wearing a feigned expression of confusion.   
"hmm... you don't look that tired. are you sure everything's okay? you're so warm..."  
heh- perfect.

the mechanic's heart was racing. what was fuyuhiko doing? why was he looking at him like that? why-  
"hey."  
the shorter boy's expression softened.  
"can i..?"

he took a deep breath.

"can i kiss you..?"

"w-wait, for real? i mean- go ahead if you really want to but- you better not be messing with m-!"  
fuyuhiko leaned up towards kazuichi, and pressed a gentle kiss to his chapped lips.   
"i'm not messing with you."  
kazuichi fumbled for something to say.  
"could you... could you do that again?"  
the yakuza was happy to oblige.   
this time, kazuichi took initiative and deepened the kiss, wrapping his arms around the shorter boy and happily sighing as he did so.  
cute.  
the two stood there kissing for awhile- it was sweet, wholesome- well, until fuyuhiko nipped kazuichi's bottom lip.   
the mechanic whined into fuyuhiko's mouth.  
he then shifted downwards to kiss kazuichi's jaw, but before he could do so, kazuichi stopped him.  
"we should- we should probably go somewhere more private for this."  
"alright, fine. as long as it's for you."

with that, fuyuhiko guided the taller boy to his cabin, and pinned him to the bed.  
he roughly kissed the mechanic's neck, coaxing small, shaky whimpers out of him.  
"i have a confession to make, kaz."  
"mm- hnh?"  
"i feel pretty guilty about it, but i read a few... interesting pages from your journal."  
kazuichi's eyes widened.  
"fuck, i'm s- i'm so sorry- i know it's disgusting-"  
"no need to apologize- i invaded your privacy. i should be the one saying sorry. but..."  
the blonde smiled.  
"...i'd be glad to indulge some of your little fantasies, if you wanted me to. would you like that?"  
kazuichi gave a small nod, gripping the bedsheets.   
"alright. just tell me if you want me to stop any point, okay? i don't want to make you uncomfortable."  
"mm-hm."

fuyuhiko unzipped kazuichi's jumpsuit, placing his hand on the flat plane of his chest.  
he scooted downwards to fully remove the garment, and subsequently tossed it on the floor.   
"here- l-lemme help you too..." the mechanic whispered.  
he unbuttoned fuyuhiko's suit jacket, then his pants, and threw them on the floor along with his jumpsuit. fuyuhiko undid his dress shirt, and tossed that aside as well.   
"guess i gotta take off mine, as well. it's only fair." kazuichi joked.  
he attempted to remove his slightly-too-small shirt, only to get it stuck when he tried to pull it over his arms.  
"dude, a little help here?"  
fuyuhiko laughed, and grabbed his phone from the bedside table. he took a picture of the entangled boy, and then assisted him in taking it the rest of the way off.

"we have got to get you some new clothes."  
suddenly, completely shifting gears, he lowered his voice, moving to straddle kazuichi's lap.  
"but for now, there's something a little more important we need to do, hm?"  
fuyuhiko slowly began to grind onto the boy underneath him, watching as he jolted and shivered with each roll of his hips.  
"does that feel good?"  
the mechanic tried to respond, only to be cut off by his own moan as fuyuhiko pressed down harder onto his crotch.   
"such a good boy, moaning for me like that..."

for a minute, the two rolled their hips in tandem, letting out quiet noises and mumbles of praise.

"shit- 'hiko- i'm gonna-"  
at this, the yakuza ceased movement.  
"hold on! not yet! i wanna actually be able to fuck you, dumbass."  
kazuichi nodded sheepishly, and placed his hand gently on the other boy's.   
"do you have protection..?"

wordlessly, fuyuhiko leaned over to open his bedside table, and removed a condom, proceeding to tear the package open and swiftly roll it on his member.

it then became obvious to kazuichi that he wasn't the only one in a hurry.

fuyuhiko pressed two fingers to the mechanic's lips.   
"suck."  
he gladly obliged, and took the smaller boy's fingers into his mouth, careful not to nick them with his sharp teeth.  
after a moment, the yakuza removed his spit-coated fingers, and grinned.  
"now, i've done this to myself before, so i'm gonna go pretty quick. tell me if you need me to slow down, alright?"


	3. blissful endings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> uhhhhhh cum lol enjoy

kazuichi took a deep breath as fuyuhiko pressed two fingers into him at once, scissoring them nimbly in order to stretch him.  
it was evident that the yakuza knew exactly what he was doing, after having done the same thing to himself a number of times (kazuichi still couldn't shake the lewd thought of fuyuhiko fingerfucking himself), so he decided to multitask a little bit and mark him up.  
he sucked on a small patch of skin near the mechanic's thigh, leaving a wet pink imprint.  
"i hope that bruises up real nice, heh."

after leaving several other small bites for good measure, he removed his fingers from the taller boy, and reached for the package next to him.  
he attempted to open the condom with his hands, but struggled with the slipperiness of the package and eventually decided to rip it open with his teeth instead. he rolled it on, and spread the excess lubricant from his fingers onto it just in case.   
"tell me when you're ready, kaz."  
kazuichi gulped, and quickly nodded. "please."  
fuyuhiko slung the mechanic's legs over his hips, and lined himself up.   
slowly, he slid his cock into the other boy, letting out a shaky, "oh god," when he felt kazuichi clench around him.   
"does that feel okay? i'm not hurting you, am i?"  
"i'm f- mmh- fine. keep going."

with that, fuyuhiko began to move at a punishingly slow pace, relishing the mechanic's drawn-out whines of pleasure.  
"c-c'mon, go a little faster..."  
"beg."  
"please, please go faster, i... i need it so bad, i need you to ruin me please-"  
the yakuza chuckled darkly.

he sped up his thrusts, and leaned down to pepper kisses all over kazuichi's collarbone.   
"did, haah- did you ever think about me when you masturbated? did you think about me doing this to you?"  
the mechanic could only whimper in response.  
"hm. you're so goddamn useless that you can't even answer me. pathetic bitch."  
a cracked moan escaped kazuichi's lips, and he desperately grasped at the sheets under him.

"s-so, fucking, disgusting-"  
fuyuhiko's movements started to get noticeably sloppier, but it didn't matter. at this point, all he cared about was fucking kazuichi until he couldn't walk the next morning.   
the mechanic reached up and pulled fuyuhiko down to kiss him, willfully taking the other's tongue into his mouth.   
at this, fuyuhiko felt a familiar heat begin to pool inside of him.  
his thrusts no longer had any semblance of pace or composure- he was just doing what felt good as his mind grew hazy with pleasure.

"fuck! aah- fuyu- i'm gonna-!"  
fuyuhiko felt kazuichi give a full body shudder, and in that moment he couldn't help but stare at the look of pure bliss on the mechanic's face.  
handsome.  
no longer than a few seconds later, the yakuza reached his own orgasm, pulling out right before flopping over in exhaustion. he laid his head on kazuichi's still-heaving chest, and pressed several gentle kisses to it.  
"you did so good, kaz..."  
he sighed lightly, and got out of bed, much to the mechanic's dismay.  
"hey..." he mumbled. "stay with me..."  
"i'm not going anywhere, you dork. c'mon, we gotta get cleaned up. teruteru invited everyone to dinner tonight." as he was saying this, he removed and tossed the condom he was wearing into a wastebin.  
kazuichi groaned, and reluctantly dragged himself off of the disheveled sheets.  
standing up, he wobbled slightly, and placed his hand firmly on fuyuhiko's shoulder for support.

the two decided on taking a shower together, and kazuichi delighted in listening to fuyuhiko hum quietly to himself as he washed up. a few minutes later, after drying off, the mechanic tied a towel to his waist and went to his cabin to grab a clean change of clothes.

once they were both dressed, the two headed to the restaurant, and sat together. although they tried hard to hide what they had just done, peko quickly noticed the abundance of hickeys on kazuichi's neck, and ended up threatening to kill him if he hurt her young master (much to fuyuhiko's dismay). eventually the others began to catch on, and teased the couple for the rest of the night.  
("soooo? did you have fun?", "who bottomed?")  
so much for having a quiet dinner.   
oh well.  
at least they had each other to get through the chaos.


End file.
